Caught
by keelacat-xo
Summary: Takes place after HBP. Hermione accidentally walks in on Ron in the shower and witnesses more than she expected. When Ron goes to confront her, he gets more than he ever imagined. Ch. 2 is up! Contains some slight Drarry mentions. (Also a hint of Fred/George if you look at it upside down and choose to perceive it that way)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, rather unfortunately, own nothing.**

"Oh, Hermione, come back!"

"Please come back! We promise it's nothing dangerous."

Hermione moved as quickly and quietly up the stairs of the Burrow as she could, determined to get away from the Weasley twins and their new invention that they had asked her to test for them. Hermione Granger was a bright girl, a very bright girl indeed. She knew anything the Weasley twins wanted to test on her was absolutely nothing she wanted to be a part of.

Hermione slid quietly into the first door she reached doing her best to make no noise whatsoever so that the twins wouldn't know where she went. She stood completely still and held her breath until she heard two sets of footsteps run past the room she had just entered and continued on up another set of stairs. Once the footsteps were far enough away, Hermione let out a breath and turned around to lean against the door. The young brunette, however, was not prepared for the sight that met her unsuspecting eyes. She moved her hand to her mouth to muffle the gasp that had escaped from her lips. Hermione had accidentally slipped into one of the many bathrooms of the Burrow; this bathroom, however, happened to have already been occupied, occupied by one Ronald Weasley, one very naked Ronald Weasley, taking a shower. Ron seemed entirely unaware that anyone had entered the bathroom as he had continued on with his shower as if no one had. Hermione kept her hand over her mouth but couldn't keep her eyes from taking in the sight before her. Ron's back was to her, and Hermione's eyes slid over his muscular back and down to his rather toned bottom as her face turned a very Weasley-like shade of red. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him and continued to stare.

It wasn't until Hermione realized she could no longer see Ron's arse very well that she realized that Ron was turning around in the shower. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth and was just about to start apologizing and explaining herself when she realized his eyes were shut. Hermione calmed slightly and thought to herself "if I just walk out calmly now, he'll never know I was in here", yet she stayed rooted to the spot. She was captivated by the trails of water running down his body. Once again, Hermione couldn't resist the temptation to look at what she had been trying not to look at since Ron had turned around. Seeing his backside was one thing, but seeing what else was normally hidden by Ron's pants felt to Hermione like crossing a line. Hermione felt herself lose the battle and let her eyes follow the droplets down Ron's body. She watched as the water rolled down his strong shoulders, across his toned abs, and into a patch of red curls. Hermione let out another gasp as she took in the full-frontal view she had been given of Ron. Right in front of her was Ron Weasley's cock and it was beautiful. Hermione's mouth stayed open as she looked at Ron's manhood. It was quite large and just completely perfect in her opinion. Hermione also noticed that it was hard, which made Hermione herself feel quite warm all over, particularly between her thighs.

Mere seconds after Hermione realized that Ron was hard, Ron seemed to realize the same thing. He grasped his cock firmly and started to slide his hand up and down the shaft. Hermione once again had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the gasp that escaped. "He's masturbating. Oh my goodness. I shouldn't be watching this." Hermione thought to herself. She still did not leave though. Hermione was utterly captivated by the sight before her and couldn't seem to move or even think about leaving that room when such a very hot sight was unfolding before her. Hermione was growing more and more turned on as she watched Ron. Then Ron moaned. No just any moan though, a moan of a name. Hermione felt every last bit of the heat in her body pool in between her thighs. Ronald Weasley had just moaned her name while touching himself in the shower. Hermione had never been more turned on in her life. "Would it be wrong to just offer him a hand?" Hermione pondered. She thought about this very hard before deciding she most certainly couldn't announce her presence now. What she really needed to do was leave, yet Hermione found herself unable to even blink for fear she would miss the finale of the show Ron was performing for her. "God, Hermione, yes." Ron gasped again, and Hermione was about to lose her ability to not either jump on him right then and there or start masturbating herself right there in that bathroom. Hermione watched as one of Ron's large hands moved quickly up and down his shaft, squeezing slightly and the other hand held tightly onto the edge of the shower, knuckles whiter than normal. With one more rather loud moan of her name, Hermione watched Ron bust his load in the shower. Hermione's mouth was still agape and her knickers were completely soaked by this point. Then Ron opened his eyes.

Ron gasped loudly. "Oh my god, Hermione! What are you doing in here?" He went tomato-red and tried his best to cover himself from view. Hermione just stared at him in shock. Ron quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He knew what she had seen and felt utterly and completely embarrassed, not to mention confused. "Why is she in here? Why did she watch that?" Ron wondered to himself. "My..name.." Hermione squeaked out. Ron just raised an eyebrow at her, not sure what she was trying to say. "You said my name." Hermione breathed out nervously. Ron turned, if possible, even redder. "Oh..er..that. Well.. you see.. I…" Ron stuttered. "Do you… Do you do that… Do you think about me… Er… Do you think about me when you do that often? Hermione stammered out. Ron thought he might actually explode from embarrassment soon. Ron rounded up all the Gryffindor courage he could find and managed to get just enough to nod very slowly and whisper "all the time." Hermione's face now matched Ron's. Hermione and Ron avoided each other's eyes for a few tense moments before Hermione said, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," very quickly and then ran out of the room as fast as she could. Ron stood staring at the place Hermione had just been standing with his mouth wide open. Hermione thought it was hot that he was wanking to the thought of her. "Bloody hell." He muttered and quickly followed her out of the room. This discussion was so not over.

 **The end..?**

 **Reviews? Constructive criticism welcome. Might add a second chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the _incident_ as Ron liked to call it whenever he thought about it. Hermione had been avoiding him at all costs, and they had barely said five words to each other. He wasn't sure what he was even going to say even when he did finally get the chance to question her about what had occurred in the bathroom the prior week. Everyone else thought the two had just had another row and were in an argument since both would get very red in the face either time they were in the same room and if left alone for even a second, Hermione would dart out of the room as fast as her legs could move her. Quite frankly, Ron was perfectly fine with them thinking that was what had happened because the truth would be so much harder to tell people.

"I'm going to spend the night at Luna's tonight, mum." Ron heard from the kitchen.

He perked up. Ginny was going to be gone tonight. Ron could not think of a more perfect opportunity. He would go into the room Ginny and Hermione were sharing after everyone was asleep and make her talk to him. She couldn't avoid him forever, and she definitely couldn't get out of talking to him if he cornered her in her own room. He was a genius.

"Why are you grinning like a mad man?" Harry questioned.

"Oh!" Ron said startled, "My bad. I was just thinking."

"About?" Harry pushed, raising an eyebrow. Fred and George had looked up from the corner of the room they occupied at the sound of this conversation.

"Er…" Ron looked around the room awkwardly to avoid Harry's eye contact.

"Hermione, perhaps?" Harry smirked, "Did you two kiss and make up?"

Hermione chose this moment to enter the sitting room that Harry Ron, and the twins were occupying. She turned very red and looked around the room slightly stunned.

"I thought you guys were going to play quidditch." Hermione murmured. Then promptly turned and darted back up the stairs.

"I guess that's a no, then." Fred sniggered, turning to look at Ron, whose face had turned beet red.

"What on earth happened with you two?" George question Ron again.

"It was a row. Yes, we're fighting. You know us."

"Then, why are you grinning like that if you two had a fight?" Harry asked. This statement was punctuated by a raised eyebrow from both Harry and the twins.

"I can't think about Hermione and smile?" Ron muttered nervously.

"Ha! So you were thinking about Hermione when you were grinning like someone who just found a way to conquer the world!" Harry whooped excitedly.

"Yeah well at least I wasn't the one have dreams about Malfoy last night." Ron glared at Harry, who turned bright red.

"I was... The dream wasn't like that. We were fighting. It was a fight. I hate him." Harry stammered.

"Yeah right, Harry." Fred started.

"We could hear you from our room!" George said.

"Oh Draco! OH!" Fred cackled.

"Draco, yes! Harder!" George finished. The twins were roaring with laughter, and Ron was smirking at the Boy Who Lived whom appeared to be ready to die of embarrassment right there. Voldemort would be so pleasantly excited to know he didn't have to do any work at all.

"Shove off!" Harry said. "Don't think I don't know what you two do behind closed doors."

The twins were wearing twin smirks, unashamed of their actions. Ron was certain the attention had been taken off of him and managed to slide out of the room quickly and quietly to fetch a snack from the kitchen.

At approximately one in the morning, Ron slid quietly out of his bed in only his Chudley Cannons pajama pants. He contemplated putting on a shirt before cornering Hermione, but she had already seen all the goods, so what was the point? He started to slowly walk to the door and turn the knob, trying not to wake Harry, to no avail.

"Going somewhere?" Ron heard come from the bed across from his.

"Nowhere." Ron assured him.

"To see Hermione?" The smirk in Harry's voice was evident.

"Go back to sleep. Wouldn't want you to miss out on seeing darling Draco in your dreams tonight!" Ron replied cheekily.

He promptly left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He descended the stairs to the landing of the room that Hermione occupied. Ron stood outside the door for a few seconds to build up his courage; he pushed the door open and closed without making any noise at all.

"Hermione." Ron whispered.

There was no response. He assumed she was very much asleep. It was the middle of the night, so that is to be expected.

"Ronald." Hermione let out breathily.

 _Oh, she is awake._ Ron thought.

"Oh, yes, Ron, yes!"

 _Maybe not._ Ron thought again.

"Hermione?" He tried again.

There was still no response as he made his way to the edge of her bed. His eyes had mostly adjusted to the darkness and could make out her still form. She was definitely asleep.

 _She's DREAMING about me?! This was too good._

"Oh, Ron, yes! Oh, God! Right there! Yes! YES!"

Hermione was breathing rather heavily. Ron smirked. This was even better than confronting her. He had caught her imagining being in bed with him.

 _This is what victory feels like._

Ron continued to smirk and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. This action seemed to be enough of a movement because Hermione's eyes snapped open. She looked around confused for a few moments before looking up at Ron.

"Ron? Is that you? What are you doing in here?" She questioned him nervously.

"Well, well, doesn't that question sound familiar?" Ron started, "I believe I asked you something just like that about a week ago. You didn't answer. Would you care to now?"

Ron didn't have to see Hermione's face to know that she was blushing deeply. He knew her well enough.

"How long have you been in here?" Hermione demanded mustering up her Gryffindor courage.

Ron laughed softly.

"Long enough, 'Mione. I came here to discuss the incident in the bathroom, but you talk in your sleep. Did you know?"

Hermione stilled. He couldn't know what she had just been dreaming about. He couldn't. Ron moved closer to her on the bed until he was sitting right beside her. She pulled the blankets tighter around her.

"What's wrong? Cold? I can't imagine. I bet you're rather warm after the dream you just had."

"I… Er… I'm only in my under garments and I wouldn't want you to see… Are you not wearing a shirt?" She stammered out.

"Well, I was going to put a shirt on, but then I remembered how much you seemed to enjoy ogling me without my clothes on; I didn't think it would matter.

At this point he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He slid one hand up to the side of her face.

"Don't worry, I thought what I heard was hot." Ron said, and then he pulled her in for a kiss.

Hermione responded quickly to the kiss. She let the blanket fall and ran her hands up into the gorgeous red hair she had just been dreaming about. Although in her dream, he had been attending to a different set of lips, she was in heaven already. She kissed him passionately and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slide in when he nibbled softly on her lip.

 _Merlin he is a fantastic kisser._ Hermione thought happily.

Ron pushed the blankets aside and laid Hermione back down, climbing on top of her. He slid his hands up and down her sides and continued to kiss her. Hermione ran her hands down his back and let them settle on his hips. She certainly was glad he hadn't bothered with a shirt. Come to think of it, she was rather glad that she had also decided to wear a cute lingerie set to bed tonight.

"Merlin, you're beautiful." He whispered.

Ron then began kissing down her jaw, her neck, across her collarbone, and stopping at her cleavage, and then followed the same path back up to capture her lips once again in a mind blowing kiss. Hermione was absolutely soaked already thanks to the dream, but real life Ronald Weasley was turning her on even more. Hermione sighed happily into the kiss. She arched her back, hoping Ron would understand she wanted more. She wanted him.

"I want you." She said.

Ron's dick throbbed against her thigh, and she smirked. He wanted her too.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

She nodded enthusiastically and used most of her strength to roll them over so she was straddling him. She grinded herself against him and felt his cock throb again against her. She think reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it on the ground. Ron's mouth dropped open. She blushed slightly. She was acting much more confident than she truly felt, but this was Ron. Hermione knew she could be completely comfortable around him.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered.

He slid his hands up to cup her breasts and knead them softly. Then he wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her back into him and pressed his lips once more against hers. She continued to grind herself against him. Ron didn't know if he could hold out much longer. He rolled them back over and began to kiss down her body again. He kissed down her neck to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand and began to roll and pinch her nipple. He took the other breast into his mouth and sucked and licked her nipple. Once both of Hermione's breasts had received proper attention, he continued downward. He kissed down her toned stomach and to the waistband of her lace knickers. He hooked his finger around them and looked up to make sure she was sure once again. Hermione nodded. Ron pulled her underwear off. He stopped for a moment to admire the girl laying naked before him. She was everything he had dreamed about since he was 13 years old, and here she was. A huge smile broke out on his face.

"What?" Hermione questioned nervously.

"Beautiful does not even come close to describing the complete perfection that is Hermione Granger." Ron said.

Hermione blushed deeply and pulled him in for another kiss,

"You're not so bad yourself." She murmured against his lips.

The two snogged for a few minutes before Ron had once again trailed kisses down to her soaking wet vagina. He slid his finger across her clit softly before slowly inserting one finger into her and pumping it in and out a few times and then inserting a second. He continued to finger her and moved his mouth down to capture her clit in his mouth and suck. Hermione let out a moan. After doing this for a few minutes to the sound of Hermione's moans, he removed his fingers from her and replaced them with his tongue. He fucked her with his tongue and rubbed her clit with his fingers until she was practically screamed and she came. He happily lapped up all her juices and then followed his trail of kisses back up her body, once again stopping to worship her breasts. He finally pulled her in for another passionate kiss. She managed to roll them back over and slide his bright orange pajama bottoms off without him even knowing it. Hermione was pleased to discover his lack of any other clothing and stared at the fully erect and very large cock of Ron Weasley.

"It's even more perfect from up close." She breathed out.

Ron turned red at this, but he felt a strong sense of pride in his endowment and was glad Hermione liked it too. She quickly reach over to grab her wand, cast a spell that worked as a contraceptive, and positioned herself above Ron's cock. They locked eyes and all questions they had for the other had about being ready were answered. Hermione slid down onto Ron's shaft and both let out a loud moan. Hermione stayed very still and Ron checked to make sure she was alright. She nodded and after a couple minutes began to move her hips on his.

 _Bloody hell this is amazing._ Ron thought.

 _Oh my! It's even better than I had imagined!_ Hermione thought.

Hermione rode Ron's dick and he grabbed tightly onto her ass, helping her move just how it was right for him. The two moved together for a while until both were moaning out each other's names as they came undone. Hermione collapsed onto Ron and slid off of him to lay next to him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. That was amazing!" Ron practically shouted.

"Ronald! Be quiet! You're going to wake the whole house!" Hermione responded. Although the giant smile on her face did little to convince Ron she was too terribly worried.

The two laid together for hours until Ron could see the sun start to rise and realized he better get back upstairs. Molly Weasley would not like to see him coming out of Hermione's room in the morning, not one bit, and his mum was a downright scary woman when she was angry. He paused at Hermione's door with her next to him and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

"I love you too, Ron." She beamed up at him.

The two kissed once more before Ron slid out of her room and upstairs as quickly and quietly as he could.

Later that morning when everyone except for Mr. Weasley, who had to go into work early, and Ginny, who was still at Luna's, had gathered in the kitchen of the Burrow for breakfast, Hermione and Ron were sat next to each other and talking quietly.

"Oh, you two have made up?! Good! I was starting to worry!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she disappeared out of the room.

"Yeah, we heard you making up rather loudly last night." Fred cackled.

Ron and Hermione went tomato-red, and Harry laughed loudly.

"We heard you last night too, Harry. Does darling Draco know you want to bottom for him so unbelievably badly?" George added.

At this Hermione and Ron began to laugh as Harry blushed as red as they had. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Mrs. Weasley had re-entered the room and the others fell silent. She looked around at them strangely, but chose to ignore them as they all tucked in to the enormous amount of food Mrs. Weasley had prepared and conversation picked up easily again. No one noticed that Hermione and Ron managed to hold hands under the table threw all of breakfast. Who knew that all it would take for them to finally get together was both of them getting caught by the other?


End file.
